Coincidence
by The Uncle Ruckus
Summary: Coincidence: A remarkable concurrence of events or circumstances without apparent causal connection. Do you believe that everything that happenes in life, happens for a reason? When Hachiman Hikigaya experiences the immense power behind coincidences first hand, just how will it affect his pathetic life and of those around him?
1. Chapter 1: Waking Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU/Yahari Ore no Seishun Rabu Kome wa Machigatteiru. This is a simply a non-profit piece of literature meant for the reading enjoyment of others and nothing else.**

* * *

 ** _You can lead a horse to water, but you can't force it to drink._**

 **Greetings all! This is my take and attempt to write a successful fictional story about a series I enjoyed greatly. Please do read it till the end, forgive any mistakes, and review your invaluable thoughts or suggestions. A favorite or a follow won't hurt either :P Spread the word, there's a new author in town!**

* * *

 **Coincidence**

Chapter 1: Waking Up

* * *

"Brrring, brrring, brrring!"

"Who could it be at such a time, I'm working, you know?" A bespectacled woman angrily retorted as she reached for her vibrating phone hidden somewhere within her purse. Finding the smartphone with minimal effort, she raised it to her ear after pressing down on the answer key. "Hello?"

"Mrs. Hikigaya-san?" The voice on the other end asked, their voice trembling ever so slightly.

"Yes?" The incredibly busy mother of our protagonist asked, rather tartly, expressing her annoyance to the fact that her work had to be paused. Time was money for corporate slaves according to her son, and he wasn't far from the truth either.

"I'm calling from Chiba Medical Center." The voice paused to take a deep breath. "I'm calling about your son, Hachiman-san."

Their was silence. With her mind numb and consciousness reeling from the startling information, Mrs. Hikigaya answered with another breathless, "Yes?"

"He's been involved in an accident."

xxxxxxxx

"Extensive internal bleeding caused by blunt-force trauma, a dislocated right shoulder, fractured clavicle, micro-fractured humerus, broken ulna and radius, twisted carpus, and one fractured false rib."

"Physical damage is severe, however, mental evaluation data is...not available at the moment as patient has not yet regained consciousness." The doctor, a tall man with brown hair, emotionlessly read down the sheets of paper clamped down onto the wooden notepad in his hands. He didn't dare look up until he was finished, and when he finally did, a sorrowful yet expected sight greeted his weary eyes.

His words, as heavy as lead, resonated throughout the small hospital room, weighing down heavily upon the shoulders of all those gathered. Her trembling hands desperately attempting to cover her agape mouth, a wordless sob escaped the lips of Hachiman's mother as the elderly doctor finished reading the report on her son's injuries. A worried pair of eyes belonging to her husband gazed at the yellow curtains surrounding the bed where their son lay motionless, his silhouette visible only as a shadow.

"Will..." he gulped down the bile that climbed up his mouth, threatening to escape, "will...he live?"

"Of course." The doctor eagerly answered back, adjusting his glasses as a small smile stretched across his lips, glad to finally deliver some relatively good news to hopefully alleviate the nauseating atmosphere surrounding the room. "The injuries, although numerous, will only take a few weeks at most to completely heal. Hachiman-san is as incredibly resilient as I remember from a few years ago. My, how time flies."

Hope, alongside indescribable happiness, shined in the eyes of all those gathered once they registered the news. Tears escaped the eyes of Hachiman's mother, as well as the three other females present. Their growing nervousness and anxiety had slowly eaten away at their resolve and to finally hear some good news was...blissful.

"Can I see him?" Komachi Hikigaya asked, finding her voice as salty tears cascaded down her face, dripping off of her red cheeks and onto the floor. She was still clothed in her school uniform, as were both Yui Yugahama and Yukino Yukinista. "Can I see my onii-chan? I want to see him."

"Erm, I'm sorry dear." The experienced doctor replied with a small frown, shooting down the idea before it could even take form. "I'm afraid that until Hachiman-san wakes up from his unconscious state, no one is allowed to see him, and this may take several days-"

"Uhhh..." A hoarse voice groaned aloud, and despite the fact that anyone would be troubled to hear it usually, everyone heard the soft groan from the bed. Shooting across the room at break-neck speeds, the friends, family, and even the doctor of Hachiman Hikigaya quickly hurried to the bed, pushing back the curtains and looking at his face.

The doctor wasted no time in pressing down against the assistance button alongside the bed, alerting some cute nurses that their presence was needed ASAP.

"Oh kami-sama..." Yukino whispered aloud as her crystal blue eyes gazed upon the bloody bandages wrapped around Hachiman's injured body. With white bandages wrapped around his right eye, a cast over his right arm, and even more bandages wound around his revealed torso and stomach. He was barely recognizable.

"He's waking up, everyone please remain silent." The doctor pleaded as he leaned over the bed, his face directly above Hikigaya's. He waited a second as an eye slowly fluttered open before closing as the sudden influx of light forced it to close. Another groan escaped Hachiman's lips. "My boy, how are you feeling?"

"Like I just got hit by a car..." Oh, how right you are. Rubbing the side of his head with his functional left arm, Hachiman looked towards the blurry face of his doctor, his body still not registering the pain he should be in. That's anesthesia for you. "Where am I?"

"At Chiba Medical Center, but more importantly, you have some visitors here to see you. Try not to push your body too much, your still recovering."

Turning away from the elderly man's face, Haciman's single left eye slowly drifted downwards until the many faces of his family and friends came into view. Their hopeful and tearful smiles etched somewhere deep into his mind. What was that strange feeling bubbling inside his chest, he wondered?

"Hachiman, oh I was so worried."

"Hikki..."

"Hikigaya-kun..."

"Son, how are you feeling?"

"Onii-chan! Komachi came all the way here to see you! Yay, that scored a lot of points, right?"

Everyone looked at the prone Hachiman with various expressions of joy, anxiety, and a mixture of the two...but there was one problem. An unforeseen, unrecognizable, dilemma that would alter the course of all of their lives.

With his eyebrows raised in confusion, Hachiman addressed all those present.

"Um...who are you guys?"

* * *

 **Yes it's short, but I had to end it on a serious cliffhanger to force you, my readers, to keep refreshing the home page until Chapter Two is finally posted, if it ever will! Muhahaha. The next few installments will by much,** ** _much_** **, much longer, trust me. If you don't believe me, check out my other story and see just how many words it has 0.0.**

 **Oh, and a quick question. Do you prefer 1st or 3rd person narration?**

 **Anyhow, I'll see you ladies and gents soon, peace.**


	2. Chapter 2: Calamity

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU/Yahari Ore no Seishun Rabu Kome wa Machigatteiru. This is a simply a non-profit piece of literature meant for the reading enjoyment of others and nothing else.**

* * *

 ** _I think, therefore, I am_**

 **An:/ Sorry for the incredibly late and disappointingly short update, but have no fear, mid-terms for college are over. Hoorah. I have time to breathe now, and hopefully, wright more lengthy and angsty chapters.**

 **Trust me, shorts chapters suck, I know, so just bare with me for a little while. Writing all this melodramatic drama ain't easy.**

* * *

 **Coincidence**

Chapter 2: Calamity

* * *

"Um...who are you guys?"

The once lively hospital room descended into complete silence, so much so that one could even hear a pin drop from the other side of the room. In fact, other than the occasional beep from the heartbeat monitor, no one spoke, not even a breathe escaped their rapidly drying mouths. Not expecting utter silence in regards to his question, Hachiman Hikigaya continued to stare at the unsettled faces of those assembled around him in confusion.

He wasn't going to scratch his butt in front of total strangers.

"W-What are you saying Hachiman?" Mrs. Hikigaya, with cold sweat accumulating on her brow, was the first to break the tense atmosphere with her simple question. Her nimble fingers moved forward to grasp the plastic rails on the right side of the elevated bed, and she looked at her son as if he'd grown another head.

"Hachiman..." Said crippled teen tilted his head to the side as best he could in his current situation, tasting the name with his lips as if it were an exotic food. The name rolled off his tongue with little difficulty, yet it held no special meaning. He looked up towards his mother, the setting sun outside plunging her face in darkness. "Is that my name?"

"..."

Desperate for answers, everyone looked at each other's faces, judging, searching for the emotion they should be portraying, how they should be reacting. Komachi, who's eyes had been glued to her brother's bandaged face, was surprised to notice that salty tears were already cascading down her cheeks. Her brain had most likely deduced what had happened, but her heart would not accept it, it couldn't, and so she began to hastily wipe away the tears with the sleeves of her shirt.

The situation had turned sour so incredibly quickly, no one knew how to properly react. Panic began to ensue.

"Oh kami-sama, he can't remember." Mr. Hikigaya, a hand over his eyes and his face pointed upwards at the ceiling, uttered the fateful words, his voice hoarse.

"Hikki, it's me, Yui!" Yui exclaimed, her voice raising in several octaves. She spoke while taking a single step forward, pressing a hand against her chest with a frightened look in her rapidly moistening eyes. In a blink of an eye, Yui's arm had clasped itself around Yukino's arm and yanked her forward as well. "Yukinon is here too!"

"Yui and Yukinon..." Hachiman's eyebrows began to twitch, his single eye narrowing in concentration. His lips furled downwards as his forehead tensed, outlining his veins. "Yui and Yukino," he whispered, his mind muddled and congested with information, yet so clear at the exact same time. Was this what they refer to as the tip-of-the-tongue phenomenon?

The heartbeat monitor's previously uniform pace began to accelerate.

His quiet mutterings sounded like he was trying to recall a painful memory. With hope and optimism fueling her actions, Yui pushed forward, grabbing onto Hachiman's left hand, a megawatt smile splitting her face. "That's right, and your family is here too; Komachi is here."

"K-Komachi..." As he uttered his precious sister's name with a wistful tone, something seemed to break within the teenagers child's mind, even as Komachi appeared beside Yuigahama.

"Onii-chan..." She whimpered, her eyes red and puffy, sniffling as she stopped crying. Why was the thought of her disgusting sis-con of a brother totally forgetting about her so...heartbreaking?

His precious imouto's voice was the straw that broke the camel's back. Catching everyone's attention, the blaring heartbeat monitor showed Hachiman's heart-rate was approaching a dangerous level.

At first Hachiman grit his teeth as a throbbing pain made itself known inside of his brain, only for it to grow exponentially worse, forcing his left hand out of Yui's soft hands and onto the left side of his head. "Ugh...my head. It hurts."

"Hikki?" Yui asked, her previously hopeful expression morphing into one of concern as Hachiman began to silently cringe in pain, all the while whispering their names like a broken record.

"Hachiman." The doctor who'd remained silent until then, busy analyzing the situation, said his patient's name worriedly, but when the moans of pain evolved into screams, he knew something was wrong. Horribly wrong. The monitor spewing out warnings only reaffirmed this. "Hachiman!" He shouted, only for another shout to greet his ears, a shout of pain.

"Warning! Warning! Warning!"

"What's happening?"

"Hachiman get a hold of yourself!"

"Arrrgh!"

It was at this moment when nurses stormed into the room, masks already over their mouths and equipment at the ready. A few men hurriedly escorted the family and friends of Hachiman Hikigaya out of the room, despite their obvious shock and reluctance. Tears escaped their eyes as the painful shouts of pain resonating throughout the room shattered their already fractured hearts.

With two large men blocking her view, the last thing Yukino Yukinishta was able to see was the left arm of Hachiman Hikigaya slowly reaching out towards her, his lone eye visible through the gaps in his trembling fingers. He was biting his lips in excruciating pain, yet was withholding any further screams even as doctors began to surround him, sweat pouring down his skin.

He was reaching out towards her, and she reached out toward him, running forward only to be pushed back by the strong-armed nurses. Their eyes locked together. But when Hachiman's arm fell limp as a needle was injected into his neck, his eyelid drooping downwards and his eye rolling upwards, she screamed.

She screamed for the first time in years.

"Hachiman, I'm sorry!"

The shout of the Ice Queen went unanswered as the double doors to the room closed in front of her face, the unconscious body of Hachiman Hikigaya disappearing behind wooden doors and an army of flesh.

 **End**


End file.
